Here In Your Arms
by The Dark Lord Drama el Llama
Summary: Songfic for Hellogoodbye's song Here In Your Arms. Bella POV... she reminices about her and Edward's relationship... all because of the words of one little song. R&R.


Here In Your Arms(A Song Fiction based on the beautiful song by: _Hellogoodbye_)

As a new song came on the car radio, I couldn't help but notice the lyrics... I had always loved this song, but I hadn't heard it in forever and I suddenly realized how the lyrics seemed to apply to me.

_I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car,  
I like, where we are... Here.  
_  
I loved just driving around... it didn't matter where or why, I just loved the proximity to him; his hand curled up around mine, and I didn't mind the speed so much anymore. 

'Cause our lips, can touch,  
And our cheeks, can brush.  
Our lips, can touch... Here.

His soft caress... the way his lips moved with mine... how he'd place his cheek on mine... touch his lips gently to it, then move to my lips. They were always sweet, and gentle. I'd kiss him forever if I could.

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me,  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly,  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms.

When he came back from hunting with his brothers, he'd lie on the bed beside me, holding me to him, whispering sweetly in my ear, telling me how much he worried about me... I'd tell him all about my latest "Bella Barbie" session and he'd laugh. I was always safe with his family or what stayed behind when he was gone.

I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like, where you sleep... Here.

Though he couldn't sleep... just being there, next to me was enough. It was nice to have his cold arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly, protecting me from all things in the darkness. Having him there beside me was enough. 

Our lips, can touch,  
And our cheeks, can brush,  
'Cause our lips, can touch... Here.

His touch sent me flying every time... his lips on me neck, cheek, hand... it was always so sweet and careful. He was always so careful of me... careful not to break me... He's rub his knuckles along my cheek after a long time away just to touch my face he said. 

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly,  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms.

He's slip into my rooms back on those dark nights after he had been away. I'd wait up for him, waiting for his shadow to pass through my open window; wait until I was tucked in his arms where I was supposed to be. He always said that he fell in love with me before he had even realized it himself... He said that if he could, I'd never leave his arms.

Our lips, can touch.  
Our lips, can touch... Here.

A kiss, just a kiss, like now as he brought our enfolded hands to his lips, as we walked down the hall to his room. Smiling at me, he kissed my knuckles and then the ring that was placed firmly on my ring finger where it would probably stay for the rest of eternity.

You are the one the one that lies close to me.  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly,  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms.

I'd miss those nights... where he'd sneak into my room and lie with me... but I'd gain an eternity of nights just to lie in his arms.

You are the one the one that lies close to me,  
Whisper's "Hello I miss you, I miss you."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly,  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms.

We lay curled up on his couch, my curled safely in his arms listening to music. A radio station I liked quite a lot, and then the song came on again and I couldn't help but smile. 

Here in your arms.  
Here in your arms.

I was always safe, here in his arms.

xoxoxoxox

**This was dedicated to all those Edwards out there; the guys who are truly sweethearts and love us for all that we are, and all that we're not.**

**This is also for my best friend Skyla, who may never actually read this, but its for her all the same. Always there for me you are.**

**To Amy A.K.A Mazie, for being the greatest sister alive and who is never afraid to tell the truth... no matter how much it hurts.**

**And to Dana, for being such a great friend. **

**Love you all!**

**Rain, A.K.A Myia**


End file.
